


A Satisfying Dramatic Comeuppance

by krembo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Epilogue Spoilers, F/M, Incest, M/M, Painplay, does that count as healing cock?, narratively significant POV changes, post-epilogue, rose is more director and voyeur than active participant, slight D/s, they fuck the evil out of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krembo/pseuds/krembo
Summary: Dirk has perfect control of the narrative. Then someone takes it from him.





	A Satisfying Dramatic Comeuppance

I waited for what could be one of the most important meetings of my eternal Ascended life in wrinkled fucking pantaloons. 

Rose tried her best, but an unfortunate side effect of all the embroidery and detailing on my costume is that it’s a pain in the ass to dryclean. I gave Rose some of the most finely articulated robo-digits ever seen in any version of reality that was fortunate enough to have a version of myself in it, but even the precise and steady work of her incredibly well-designed metal hands couldn’t outrace time. 

Luckily, time was the one thing I wasn’t interested in outracing. 

It was inevitable that our pursuers would catch up with us. Once I left the planet and relinquished control of that part of the narrative to the alternate version of Calliope, she was always going to chase after us with a ragtag crew of incredibly pissed-off young adults by her side. Luckily, that had been exactly what I was counting on, and once they got close enough, I had no trouble slipping my hand right into the warm plush hole of their narrative and curling my fingers just the way I wanted them. So when the spaceship chasing us finally caught up, making a little trouble for the boarding party was as easy as breathing. 

-

Kanaya strides into the temporary airlock joining our two ships first, chainsaw already out. She’s incensed, her whole body heaving with every breath, making her chainsaw bob up and down alarmingly as she marches forth. 

Jake and Karkat follow behind her, brandishing their respective weapons with surprisingly grim looks, and beside them floats Jade, eyes black and determined, the full force of the dead cherub within her pointed in my direction, foolish enough to think she could wrestle control of the narrative from me so easily now that we’re on my turf. Roxy, sporting a new look with bright pink shades and short hair that his past self would probably be thrilled to hear me describe as surprisingly sexy, has one hand on Jade’s shoulder and the other clenched tight. And bringing up the rear is just the person I wanted to see. Dave doesn’t have his sword out, instead ambling along with a neutral expression and his hands in his pockets. But I can read him like no one else can, and I know that inside he’s conflicted, anxious. He wants Rose back as much as the rest of them, but he doesn’t want to fight me. He’s willing to do it if he has to, though, just like he was willing to cut off my head all those years ago in that old final battle. Maybe he’ll be willing to cut my head off again today. Who knows? Anything can happen, as long as it’s within the bounds of actions that some version of him and some version of me would take. 

Kanaya thrashes a hole in the side of my ship with ferocious but precise chainsaw-work and steps through, the rest of her allies following shortly after. I commandeered the largest ship in Jake’s little fleet so there would be plenty of room for spare workshops, and Jake has to point them in the direction of the bridge, where they logically assume I’ll be waiting. 

There’s a long series of corridors leading there. In the very last one, after all his comrades have passed through the doorway, Dave catches a glint of silver in a familiar shape off in the distance, peeling off a different fork in the halls from the way they came. 

DAVE: rose? 

The silvery head tilts, but it’s too far away to make out. Dave will have to come closer to confirm his hypothesis. 

DAVE: hey guys wait a sec  
DAVE: no wait seriously  
DAVE: i think rose is down this way  
DAVE: or idk some kind of roborose  
DAVE: something suspiciously roselike in both shape and body language that may or may not be rose  
DAVE: it could be anything really  
DAVE: i lost the thread of what the fuck is going on here around the time dirk went crazy so  
DAVE: you know  
DAVE: here i am on a fucking years long quest in space that hopefully ends in reconnecting with some long lost family members of mine in some form or another  
DAVE: AGAIN  
DAVE: hello  
DAVE: is anyone listening

No one is listening. They have all already passed into the bridge, where they will find a sleeping Terezi and John’s well-preserved corpse, which will keep them busy for some time. If Dave wants answers, he’ll have to investigate himself. 

DAVE: yeah no thats suspicious as hell  
DAVE: i wasnt born yesterday  
DAVE: karkat and i have watched way too many horror movies for me to fall for the old solo investigation trap  
DAVE: im getting everyone  
DAVE: cmon roxy  
DAVE: kanaya  
DAVE: karkat  
DAVE: KARKAT

It’s no use. The way is blocked and, conveniently, soundproofed. 

DAVE: oh gdi  
DAVE: FINE

He slouches down the corridor, following the mysterious silvery glint as it moves farther away all the way down to my primary workshop, where the light is good enough for him to see that it is indeed Rose in her robot form, and also myself, leaning casually against my workbench in my anime’d up godtier outfit. 

DIRK: Sup.   
ROSEBOT: Hello, Dave. 

Dave looks at me, face neutral except for a slight tightening around his mouth. I have to admit that I carefully chose how I would appear to him when he caught up. I might have taken the role of the villain of this piece, but I’d rather Dave not see me this way. Rose and I were the ones who Ascended the most easily, but I’d prefer to take the whole family with me, and that’s only possible with Dave’s cooperation. 

DAVE: hey rose  
DAVE: nice outfit  
ROSEBOT: Thank you. I do feel that the warm silver of my tiara complements the cool silver of my new body quite nicely.   
DAVE: uh yeah sure  
DAVE: really nice monochrome palette youve got going there  
ROSEBOT: Dave, I’m fucking with you. They’re the same shade of silver.   
DAVE: oh  
DAVE: yeah i knew that obviously

As heartwarming as it is to see them pick up their never-ending chain of back-and-forth bullshit as if they have not been separated for years, I cut this short. I only needed Rose here long enough to show Dave that she’s fine, and now that she has served her purpose, it’s time for me to take the reins of this conversation firmly in hand. 

DIRK: I’m glad you’ve caught up with us, Dave.   
DIRK: I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again.   
DAVE: yeah bro its good to see you too  
DAVE: but also  
DAVE: what the fuck???   
DIRK: Allow me to explain. 

I stand. Dave tenses, a motion that’s about a tenth of the way to a flinch, but I pretend not to notice. There’s a foot and a half of space between us, and every spare inch of it is heavy and charged, a storm ready to burst forth. 

ROSEBOT: Actually, I’m feeling a little nostalgic for the days when my main role as a Light player was to hand out exposition. I think I’ll explain. 

I’d forgotten Rose was there for a second as I’d already dismissed her. In fact, right about now Rose is thinking that maybe there’s something else she wants to do. Catch up with Kanaya and her whole crew, for example, and end up stalling them for as long as it takes me to explain the new paradigm to Dave and convince him to crawl out of his beautiful but unfortunately limited flesh and Ascend into the robobody I’ve made for him. 

ROSEBOT: As much as I would love to see my wife again, this is something I need to handle first. 

Okay, but Rose really wants to see her wife. With the entire breadth of infinity spread out before her, it’s time for one final look back before she charges boldly into a new world just one step behind me. A final goodbye to her previous self, perhaps, or to a life that once seemed to mean everything to her, but really was just a passing fancy, a moment in time that will soon be forgotten. 

ROSEBOT: Dirk, please. I’ve Ascended. That won’t work on me.   
DAVE: ok what the fuck is going on  
ROSEBOT: Dirk is attempting to sway my actions via his control of the narrative. Unfortunately, in his arrogance, he’s erred. For one, he believes that I am nothing more than his toy, entirely subsumed to his will; and for another, he believes his mastery of the narrative craft outstrips my own.   
ROSEBOT: But out of the two people in this room who have become their Ultimate Selves and integrated all their potential, only one of them was a writer and Light-aligned in every possible version of themselves. No points for guessing to whom I am referring, unfortunately.   
DIRK: What the fuck?   
DAVE: what the fuck  
DIRK: Rose, I thought you understood. I _know_ you understood.   
DIRK: There’s no reason to act as if our desired endings don’t align perfectly.   
DIRK: Let me handle this. 

I’ve turned towards Rose, but I still don’t expect it when she grabs me by the shoulder, forcing me to sit. Her robotic grip is stronger than I am. 

DAVE: hey jsyk i have no idea whats going on  
DAVE: is dirk evil  
DAVE: are you evil  
DAVE: are we going to have to go get vriska to put you to sleep and anti tiara top you or w/e  
DAVE: because i have no idea where vriska is and i dont want to ask her for jack shit anyway  
ROSEBOT: Not to worry. I assure you I’m not evil. Dirk has perhaps strayed a bit in that direction, but mostly he’s made a fatal error in judgment.   
DIRK: Oh fuck yes, a Rose Lalonde monologue. Just what the doctor ordered. Sitting through this inevitably long-winded speech will surely teach me the error of my ways.   
ROSEBOT: Perhaps I should call them two different fatal errors in judgment.   
ROSEBOT: For one, he assumed that the Ultimate Self was something worth aspiring to. It’s an understandable mistake to make, especially for a Prince. As a natural destroyer, one who subtracts, integration would hold significant appeal while also being entirely foreign. He would naturally assume that the relevance, truth, and essentiality of various alternate versions of himself coming together would also come together and add to a greater whole.   
ROSEBOT: But the Ultimate Self is still just one potential self out of many, no more important than any other self despite the name, or despite how much it contains. After all, every person contains within themselves contradictory versions that emerge in some circumstances but not others; Dirk has just widened that pool. In fact, by Ascending, all Dirk has done was subsume his Alpha self – the one from the single non-doomed timeline – in a deluge of doomed selves. Ironically, he has essentially destroyed that particular self and replaced it with a version that is, to be blunt, far shittier.   
DIRK: Wow.   
ROSEBOT: Dirk’s other fatal error was assuming he knew what he wanted and hatching this entire convoluted scheme without fully understanding what it was he meant to get out of it.   
DIRK:   
ROSEBOT: As a stitched-together amalgamation of many selves, Dirk also inherited many contradictory wants. But the threads that shine brightest in an Ultimate Self are the ones that were present in the most component selves all along.   
DAVE: im not following  
ROSEBOT: He deceived and abducted me so that we could be ultimate gods together, the only two who truly understood each other. A good start, and one that would – in his ideal view of things – be followed up by the others he wished to keep. Roxy. You. Terezi, apparently, which is something I’ve spent quite some time analyzing and have reached some interesting conclusions about. John, assuming he ever manages to resurrect him.   
DAVE: wait johns dead  
DAVE: like dead dead or  
ROSEBOT: Dave, focus.   
ROSEBOT: Dirk would, in this vision he’s dreamt up, be the master at the center of all this. The lord, if you will, playing with all his toys, which would bow to his whims. And yet, I can’t help but notice something odd.   
ROSEBOT: Perhaps he doesn’t know how to craft or wield a narrative as finely as I do, but Dirk still has narrative control.   
ROSEBOT: So why hasn’t he made the slightest effort to free himself from my grasp? 

Dave and I both glance at Rose’s gleaming silver digits, still digging into my shoulder. 

DIRK: You said it yourself, you have a better grasp of the narrative than I do.   
DIRK: Fighting you on that level would be meaningless. Instead of expending my energy so pointlessly, I need to find another way around this.   
ROSEBOT: Yes, some clever scheme, like the one you used to put Jade in a coma for a month. But you haven’t been thinking one up, have you?   
DIRK:   
ROSEBOT: No. The second I took control of this situation, you acquiesced. You didn’t bother to put up even the most token resistance. It’s almost as if you’ve gotten exactly what you’ve wanted.   
DIRK: I—  
ROSEBOT: But not everything you’ve wanted. Not yet.   
ROSEBOT: Up until this moment, you’ve carelessly exerted your narrative influence on everyone around yourself. You controlled Jake and Jane for years, then slowly spread outwards, eventually getting a firm grasp on nearly everyone you knew. You told yourself it was for the greater good. Perhaps your favored justification was that it was necessary to lead them to their best potential selves. You even exerted that pressure forcefully and obviously on Dave to try to get him to act on his extremely obvious and rather pathetic pining.   
DAVE: wait that was him??   
ROSEBOT: Yes. Who did you think it was? You noticed it didn’t sound anything like yourself.   
DAVE: idk  
DAVE: sometimes i think thoughts that are like  
DAVE: hey what would dirk think in this situation  
DAVE: and then i just kind of hear my bro in my head giving me some solid dick as jake would put it   
DAVE: nbd   
ROSEBOT: God damn it, Dave, I’m on a roll. Please don’t make me pause this to unpack your Electra complex.   
DAVE: my what  
DAVE: you know what never mind  
DAVE: go back to ripping dirk  
ROSEBOT. Gladly.   
ROSEBOT: Dirk, you were so very heavy-handed with Dave that he broke free of your influence entirely. And you were exhilarated. Overjoyed.   
DIRK: Proud.   
ROSEBOT: Overcome. And I notice you haven’t tried to influence Dave ever since. You influenced the environment around him and his allies to lessen his options, but the ultimate decision on where to go and what to do has been his all along.   
ROSEBOT: It’s almost as if you wanted Dave to overthrow you all along. To turn the tables and force you to cede control.   
DIRK: What? No.   
DAVE: um  
ROSEBOT: Come closer, Dave. 

Dave shuffles closer. The careful foot and a half of space between us shrinks to almost nothing as he stands above me, tall and impassive. He looks down at me and our eyes connect, nearly too intense even through two pairs of shades. I shift, but Rose’s metal hands on me have me pinned. 

ROSEBOT: Dirk’s been projecting a version of himself that doesn’t quite match reality though his narrative. A version who is pulling all the strings and comfortable doing so. A version that not only fixes things, but does so in a domineering way that forces aside any possible objections. And that is one possible version of himself out of the morass that makes out his Ultimate Self, but it is far from the strongest.   
ROSEBOT: It would be more accurate to call it the strongest desire Dirk has. A self he projects not because it’s him, but because it’s what he wants. Someone to take control. Someone to dominate all others. He created that self because it’s what he wanted, but not who he wanted to be. And the moment you offered the slightest resistance, he yielded all that to you.   
DAVE:   
ROSEBOT: And he wants to keep yielding that to you. Nothing would make him happier. Nothing would so thoroughly bring him back to the person he was before he chose this path.   
ROSEBOT: If you want your brother back, you’ll have to take him.   
DAVE: i have no clue what youre talking about  
ROSEBOT: You do, actually. You’re not as oblivious as you sometimes pretend to be to avoid difficult conversations or decisions. But I’m sympathetic to your difficulties here, so I’ll help. 

Rose’s hands tighten on my shoulder and I can’t help but make a noise, shifting uselessly. Dave’s looking at me, but I can’t tell exactly where. Fuck, I shouldn’t have worn the pantaloons. They’re loose, but it’s still completely obvious that I’m hard, and have been for a while. 

ROSEBOT: If you want to save your brother, kiss him. Own him. Make him yours. 

My mouth falls open. Dave stares at me, still looking down, his mouth inches from my own. It’s true that I haven’t tried to influence him even once since we left Earth C. The voices in his head pushing him to make decisions are his and his alone. So I’m as surprised as anyone in the room when he surges forward and smashes his mouth into mine. 

It’s like being dragged out to sea by a riptide. Rose has circled around behind the workbench to brace me from behind by both shoulders, keeping me locked in place as Dave sinks down on me, his weight crushing me down as he keeps kissing me. 

I thought that kiss with Karkat was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of event, years of pining pushing him to be more forceful than he would otherwise. But he kisses me with such ferocity I can barely breathe, one hand grabbing my jaw to direct my head exactly how he wants it, the other tightening in my hair and sending welcome pinpricks of pain down my scalp. His teeth bite down hard on my lower lip and I moan, my voice swallowed immediately as his mouth seals over mine again, taking it away from me at the same time as his tongue swipes over mine, barging into my mouth like it belongs there and setting up shop to stay. 

Rose pulls me backwards, bending me backwards over the workbench and pinning me there, and Dave follows, kissing me all the while, climbing over my body and further pinning it with his weight. My cock rubs against his abdomen and I groan as Dave breaks off the kiss, panting.

DAVE: uh so did that  
ROSEBOT: That was a good first step, but I don’t think anyone in this room is satisfied yet, Dave. You’ll have to do better than that.   
ROSEBOT: Why not look under the hood, as it were? Dirk seems to be enjoying your mouth and your rather forceful method of applying it. Maybe he’d like you to apply it elsewhere.   
DAVE: uh

but for all his doubts, dave doesn’t hesitate. he pulls dirk’s gaudy doublet up, accidentally covering dirk’s eyes and obscuring his vision, and leans down over dirk’s newly revealed nipples, kissing the right one messily and open-mouthed, feeling its edges and its taut peak with his tongue. dirk whimpers and grinds upwards, trying to find friction against dave’s abdomen again, but dave shoves dirk’s hips downs with his arms, resting his weight against them to keep dirk still.

DAVE: are you going to behave yourself  
DIRK: Ah!   
DAVE: or are we going to have to get strict here  
DAVE: like a substitute teacher with an unruly class  
DAVE: she wanted to be the cool teacher be their friend all that jazz  
DAVE: but now shes going to have to lay down the law  
ROSEBOT: For fuck’s sake, Dave, stop ruining the mood. Tweak his other nipple, he seems to like that. 

Dave goes back to sucking Dirk’s nipple but obediently twists the other one, rolling it between his fingers for a moment before pinching it hard. Dirk’s whole body jerks at that, completely out of his control. 

DAVE: i just asked you if you were going to behave and you nearly buck me off like a misbehaving bronco?   
DAVE: rude  
DAVE: i was trying to be nice to you  
ROSEBOT: I don’t think he responds well to nice. Perhaps try being a little mean. 

She leans in further, head dipping down almost to where her hands are digging into Dirk’s shoulders. Her robot teeth, so much stronger than blunt human teeth, graze over Dirk’s doublet-covered throat, a warning and a promise in one. She could do anything she wants to him, and he knows it. 

DAVE: a little mean like  
ROSEBOT: I have faith in your ability to sexually torment your prey in a manner he will thoroughly enjoy. I assume we both got a share of those genes, if not an equal one.   
DAVE: hrm

But then Dave is leaning over Dirk’s nipples again, and this time, he bites. 

Dirk tries to be good, he tries not to move, but it’s out of his control. Everything is out of his control. All he can do is pant and shake as Dave manipulates his body, touching him in ways he didn’t know he wanted to be touched, making him react in ways he didn’t know he wanted to react. 

“Please.” 

“Mm?” Dave asks, too busy licking the bite mark he’s left on Dirk’s chest to bother with a rambling sentence.

“Please fuck me,” Dirk rasps. “Please – ” 

“Uh, whoa—” Dave shoots a panicked look at Rose, whose metal face unfortunately does not have the plasticity necessary for a smirk. 

“Take his pants off,” Rose says.

“Right,” Dave says, and fumbles his way to Dirk’s pants. Dirk, shirt still over his head, is oblivious to any missteps; he only feels Dave roughly shove his pantaloons down his legs, and then his underwear, leaving his cock exposed to whatever Dave might choose to do to it. 

Dave chooses to tease him, ghosting his hand over Dirk’s cock, a touch that’s there and then gone, again and again. Dirk whines and thrusts up, but Dave’s moved off of him, sitting beside him and experimenting with the first human penis he’s touched other than his own. Dave trails a hand over Dirk’s hip, nails scratching their way down to his thigh. 

“Hey,” he asks Rose, “would it be fucked up if I bit his thighs or what?”

“By all means, go ahead,” Rose says, and Dave does. 

He didn’t think he’d like biting so much, but it’s amazing. Not so much the feeling of it in his mouth but the way Dirk reacts, his body jerking upwards as if shocked, his cock dripping even more precome onto his stomach. 

Dave finally takes pity on him and wraps a hand around his cock, giving it a nice long squeeze that makes Dirk gasp raggedly. He pumps it as he attacks Dirk’s inner thigh, alternating licks and nibbles and harder bites, switching it up as he pleases.

“Fuck,” Dirk says. “Fuck!” He sounds close, so Dave lets go of his dick and bites him even harder, which makes Dirk shudder and pant. 

“Perhaps you should hurry up and fuck him,” Rose says, amused. “It doesn’t sound like he’ll last much longer. Then again, with how he’s reacted so far, he might like the overstimulation of being fucked after he’s come.” 

“Please,” Dirk pants again. 

“Uh.” Dave grabs Dirk’s thighs and spreads them further, staring at his hole. It’s so small. Dave’s seen enough porn to know that some improbably large things could fit in there if they try hard and believe in themselves, but it still doesn’t seem feasible. But Dirk seems all for the idea, spreading his legs even wider and trying to wrap them blindly over Dave’s shoulders. Dave and Rose share a look, and then Rose eases off, leaning back enough that Dave has plenty of room to pull Dirk’s shirt back down around his neck and stick his fingers in Dirk’s mouth. 

Dirk sucks them eagerly, his mouth so hot and wet that Dave starts getting sidetracked. Dirk looks wrecked. His glasses have been knocked off entirely and his eyes are dazed, half-closed in bliss. His mouth is red and raw from how much he’s been biting his own lips, and Dave is thinking too much about making them look even redder and rawer, so he makes himself pull his fingers out. 

Rose immediately covers Dirk’s face with his shirt again, shoving it up enough to wrap around the back of his head. “Don’t give him any warning,” she says, “just do what you want to do.” Even with her face robotically blank, there’s a spark of that familiar Rose-flavored sadism to her as she looks down at Dirk’s body, everything but his head exposed, and waits to see how he’ll react to what Dave does. 

Dave doesn’t argue, just bends back down and immediately tries to put two fingers in Dirk.

They start sliding in more easily than Dave thought they would. Dirk’s taut all over, cock hard, abs trembling, chest and legs absolutely wrecked – but as Dave starts to finger him, he relaxes all over, as if this is all he wanted. As if this is all he needed. 

“I’m p sure there are easier ways to get laid than kidnapping your ectodaughter,” Dave says, and shoves his fingers in all the way. 

It’s not a good punishment, though, because Dirk gasps and then moans, pushing back down onto Dave’s fingers. It’s frustrating, and Dave – kind of wants to hit him. Would that be okay? Or would that be fucked up? 

Rose solves his quandary for him by backhanding Dirk across the face. Dave looks up sharply – she’s got robohands, she could seriously hurt him – but Dirk just fucks himself harder on Dave’s fingers. “Seriously?” Dave complains. 

“You could always turn him over and spank him,” Rose says dryly. “I’m sure that would be a much better punishment that he wouldn’t enjoy at all.” 

Dave crooks his fingers and moves them faster, grumbling under his breath. “I’m going to find something you hate and do it to you until you like it,” he says to Dirk, then hastily adds, “in like a sexy way where you’re okay with it, I mean.” Dirk doesn’t hear the last part, moaning through it as Dave fingerfucks him roughly, his fingers dragging through Dirk and lighting him up from the inside. 

“Do you want Dave to fuck you?” Rose asks Dirk conversationally. 

“I – fuck. Yes.” 

“Do you want him to skip any other trivialities and push into you? His cock isn’t slick at all. And you’re so desperate for it; I doubt you’ve been fucked the way you need to be in ages. It would be such a nice burn, wouldn’t it? Painful, yes, but you like that.”

“Oh god,” Dirk moans at the same time Dave hisses, “come on, a _little_ lube, otherwise I’m going to get friction burns on my dick – ” 

“I should have known you’d be high maintenance,” Rose sighs, and frees Dirk’s head again to shove four of her metal fingers into his mouth with no warning, swirl them around impersonally, and extract them again, leaving Dirk coughing from the unexpected stretch. She reaches down and slicks Dave’s cock with it, ignoring how he jumps at the contact, and then grabs Dirk’s shoulders again. 

“Uh, thanks,” Dave mumbles as Dirk gets his breathing under control and blinks at the light, disoriented after so long blindfolded. The first thing he sees in focus is Dave’s plush mouth fall open as he pushes into him, and then Dirk’s squeezing his eyes shut too, overcome by the stretch, by the way Dave carves the space he needs inside of him and just keeps going. Dave grabs Dirk by the ankles and folds him in half, his hands bumping Rose’s arms as he fucks Dirk the way he was meant to be fucked, hard and fast and deep and so, so good.

Dirk realizes he’s babbling but can’t stop. He is pinned by more than Rose’s hands or Dave’s weight or Dave’s cock, but those all make something jar loose in his chest and shake around with every thrust. It’s a voice he hadn’t even known was whispering inside of him, or maybe a tooth rattling around loudly in an empty space, or a poison he hadn’t realized was making him ache inside. But Dave’s rhythm and the amazing drag of his cock inside of Dirk is drowning out even the awareness of that insidious presence fading, until all he knows is the edge of pain-pleasure he’s riding to greater and greater heights.

Dirk forces himself to open his eyes, and all he sees is Dave: his vulnerable, open mouth, his scrunched eyebrows, his pink tongue. His shades have slid down his nose, barely kept on his face at all, and Dirk can see the tops of his eyes, thick dark lashes over barely-visible slivers of red, and that is enough to make Dirk gasp and come, shuddering as he paints his own stomach and Dave’s together. 

Dave mumbles out an uncreative curse but keeps fucking him through it, sending a sadistic wave of pain through Dirk’s post-orgasm high, somehow sending him even higher. Dave can do whatever he wants to him, he thinks, and wishes Rose would put her unyielding fingers back in his mouth. But she just watches him as he watches Dave come, his face completely unguarded for a moment long enough for Dirk to burn it into his memory. Then he flops down on Dirk, nearly braining himself on Rose’s hand before course-correcting to tuck his face into Dirk’s neck, breathing hard.

Dirk’s panting too. He feels shaken, like he’d float away if not for Rose’s hands and Dave’s weight keeping him tied down. He was swept along by all of the things he was feeling, completely overwhelmed, but now that it’s over – 

“Oh shit, I think I did something pretty heinous,” Dirk says. Then he pauses. “A few different heinous things, actually. I might even go so far as to upgrade that to ‘many,’ depending on how we’re counting the same heinous deed repeated upon multiple occasions.”

“Oh my god,” Dave groans. “Obviously, but can’t that wait until we’re all wearing pants?” 

“I believe you’re ruining the incestuous afterglow,” Rose says. Her touch on Dirk’s shoulders is lighter now, stroking instead of pressing. “But Dave, I must know – how did fucking your father make you _feel_?”

“You know, I was legit worried when I saw you had been turned into a robot, but now I see you’re the exact same fucking person as always,” Dave mumbles into Dirk’s chest. He curls a hand in between them, right over Dirk’s heart. “Whatever you did, we’ll figure it out together. After at least a fifteen-minute nap, plus another ten minutes for freaking out, five for getting our pants back on, and then another ten for freaking out again. And ten for Karkat feeling smug, he basically predicted this and I didn’t even realize it at the time.” 

“Together,” Rose agrees, and Dirk finds that, despite the wave of self-loathing threatening to rise in him again and despite all the self-dissection he knows he will have to do to figure out where it all went wrong and how to atone, he’s not too worried. He’s in the very best of hands, after all.


End file.
